


Thank You

by iwtv



Series: Silverflint from tumblr [3]
Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinigamivermont replied to your post “Send me a pairing and a prompt”</p><p>Hush: Silver comforting Flint (or trying to?) after the death of Mrs. Barlow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

When Silver awoke the light from the stern windows was fading. He’d slept most of the day, caught between exhaustion and the sedative effect of Dr. Howell’s laudanum. Still, he’d felt markedly better the last couple of days, enough to inquire about what was going on after Charlestown and the status of the Walrus and her crew.

Silver sat up and swung his leg over the window seat. He stared down at his half leg for several moments before the creaking of Flint in his chair startled him. He had suffered through a ridiculous amount of pain but Flint, however, might have been worse off than he was now. Howell had mentioned–when Flint had been away–that the captain had been in either a foul mood or a morose one for some time. Silver cleared his throat.

“How long was I out?” he asked.

Flint seemed to startle at his words, turning and then slowly standing. Silver inwardly winced. Flint looked haggard, like he hadn’t slept in days or weeks. His eyes were dull and haunted.

“Eight or nine hours,” he replied. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” Silver said automatically, then quickly added, “Just some company would be nice.”

“I’m not very good company these days,” said Flint after a long pause. He sighed and stood there, as though he didn’t know what to do. Silver almost said something then bit his tongue. No, hewould say something. It looked like Flint desperately needed a few kind words.

“I know I have no right to speak about Ms. Barlow or your relationship with her,” he began tentatively. He paused. Flint’s tired expression turned guarded but not angry, so he continued.

“I fell in love with a young woman my last two years at St. John’s Orphanage. I was seventeen and she was twenty. She was a very vibrant and lively person. Her name was Sarah. In the fall, two years after I’d met her and after we’d foolishly pledged our love to one another, she died of scarlet fever.”

Flint looked up at him, green eyes flickering. 

“I came to call on her one day and found her dead,” said Silver. He shuddered at the memory, still able to feel the sorrow he had felt then.

“I was devastated. I didn’t want to leave her side, until her father forced me away, told me I wasn’t good enough for her and that she never would have married me anyway. It took me a long time to not believe him.”

Flint had sat down in the chair that was still by Silver’s window seat. He was looking at Silver with what Silver thought was understanding.

“My point is,” said Silver. “I got through it. I won’t patronize you or try to cheer you up or deliver some sentimental speech about loss. I just thought…it might help to know that it doesn’t have to be the end.”

Silver shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward and stupid. But when he glanced up at Flint again the other man’s gaze was still soft. Then a tremor of pain hit Silver’s leg and he winced, clenching his teeth together.

“Let me see,” said Flint.

Silver pulled back the bandages.

“I’ll get fresh bandages and some water. And you should eat as well,” he added when Silver opened his mouth to protest. For some reason Flint held his gaze until Silver nodded. Then Flint nodded back, and Silver knew it was an unspoken thank you.


End file.
